Special Plans
by Meybell Clay
Summary: A veces los planes se diseñan solos y se ponen en marcha sin que lo sepas. ¿Crees que sólo tú puedes decidir el rumbo de tu vida?... De cualquier forma debes tener cuidado; Porque si el plan "A" no funciona recuerda que el abecedario tiene 26 letras más.
1. Plan A

**Holiwiis! **

**Les presento este proyecto con la hermosa pareja que forman Sesshomaru y Rin. **

**Sinceramente la idea es reciente y no estoy segura de que sea una buena historia. Pueden dejarme reviews de esto y comentarme si les agrada o no pues estoy insegura de continuar... En fin gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!**

**Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencias:**** Las situaciones se desarrollan en Universo Alterno. Probable Oc en los personajes, principalmente en Sesshomaru (Porque no me gusta que sea tan "Cubito de Hielo" y menos con Rin, creo que de todas formas siempre se comportó ****diferente ****con ella; y ****yo me encargo de hacerlo más visible ;p ).**

* * *

Plan A: "Accidente"

.:¨:.:¨:.¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.

Rin ya estaba cansada de su jefe, ya no soportaba esa actitud tan fría y amargada ni un solo segundo más. Bufando sonoramente recogió sus cosas del escritorio y asegurándose su bolso al hombro caminó hasta el ascensor.

Sesshomaru era de todo menos una buena persona, encabezando la lista negra de personas infames, y sin embargo a pesar de su actitud él era tan exitoso y millonario que a veces le tenía envidia.

Rin era su empleada desde hace tres meses… Por casualidades del destino tuvo que presentarse a la entrevista y conocerlo por primera vez admitiendo que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto. Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado el empleo como su secretaria dándole oportunidades para fastidiarla.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándola salir al lobby principal del gran edificio, con zancadas resonando por los tacones que llevaba mientras atravesaba el lugar sin importarle la mirada de los demás.

Finalmente cuando estuvo afuera del edificio emitió un gritito salido desde lo más hondo de su corazón para deshacerse de la molestia que sentía.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces consiguiendo serenarse.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle concurrida buscando un taxi; esperando a que viniera pronto para lograr irse sin mayores problemas y especialmente antes de que Sesshomaru volviera de la reunión con su padre.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y alzó su rostro al cielo aspirando hondamente. Pareciera que tanta rabia acumulada no tuvo reparos en explotar dentro de ella para luego; como ahora, desaparecer misteriosamente.

La castaña abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Si renuncio lo más probable es que no vuelva a conseguir otro trabajo con mejor sueldo que éste. También Aome se preocupará mucho por mí en cuanto se entere de que me fui. Y Sesshomaru probablemente buscará la manera de seguir humillándome incluso desde la distancia… ¿Entonces qué se supone que deba hacer?

Rin bajo la cabeza rendida y volteó hacia el imperio_ Ino No Taisho_ con un último pensamiento antes de que sintiera un fuerte impacto y su vista se hiciera borrosa.

"_Debería darle una última oportunidad"_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de caer inconsciente.


	2. Plan B

¡_Wen I say: "I have" You say "hungry"! ¡"I have... Hungry" ! ¡"I have... hungry"!_

**Ok, Im sorry... ¡Pero en serio tengo hambre! (Odio las dietas)**

**Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2:__ Broma_

_.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:._

Despertó con un dolor muy fuerte en su cadera.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la claridad del lugar. Fácilmente pudo reconocer el olor a hospital al igual que sus paredes blancas.

Movió su cabeza hacia un lado sintiendo algo de molestia al hacerlo y no pudo evitar formar una "O" perfecta con sus labios al ver a su jefe dormido en un sillón al lado de la camilla… y lo más impresionante fue ver su masculina mano apresando la suya.

No recordaba mucho de lo que la llevó a esa situación y quiso apartarse sin despertarlo; pero lastimosamente él con su estúpido sueño ligero abrió sus ojos dorados y se levantó como un resorte del sillón.

Al poco tiempo lo tenía sobre sí inspeccionándola de arriba abajo ahora con su mano acariciándole la mejilla.

Lo único irónico en su actuar era esa expresión impenetrable tan característica de él que; a pesar de sus evidentes preocupaciones hacia la joven; no cambiaba. Pero la castaña lo consideraba una buena señal, porque si no fuera por eso no reconocería al peliblanco.

—Rin ¿Cómo te sientes?— _Frustrada… _Pensó.

¿¡Es que nada le podía salir bien?!

Solo quería escapar de la hipocresía y falsedad que desprendía la vida de ese hombre, obsesionado con arruinar sus ánimos sin importarle qué.

Incluso el día de su cumpleaños se había atrevido a descontar la mitad de su sueldo por ponerle tres cucharadas de azúcar a su café, cuando sólo debían ser dos.

Fue entonces cuando una idea iluminó su mente y formo una macabra sonrisa que desapareció al instante, y que de igual forma Sesshomaru ignoró.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones y finalmente dijo:

— ¿Quién es Rin?— Puro deleite sintió al ver cómo sus ojos parecían hacerse más oscuros al mismo tiempo que se alejaba lentamente de ella. — ¿Quién eres tú?

Contrario a todo pronóstico aquella última frase fue el detonante de lo más increíble que pudo presenciar. _Sesshomaru Ino no Taisho_ bajando la cabeza. ¡Frente a ella, su inútil y buena para nada asistente: Rin!

—Hmp, Tú te llamas Rin —Dijo Sesshomaru levantando el semblante y mostrando una mueca indescriptible, que hiso a Rin temblar hasta los huesos. —Iré a llamar a los doctores. — Y sin dar tiempo a otra reacción salió de la habitación.

Rin entendió que esa _broma _ya estaba fuera de control.

* * *

¡**Fin! ¿¡Verdad que Sesshomaru es raro?! Lastimosamente sí -_-****  
**

**Gracias por los reviews y este capítulo va dedicado a esas 5 personitas: **

**CruxMarie: Gracias por comentar y apoyarme con esto; también por ofrecerte a limpiar mi "jardín" jajaja ;) en serio me animaste mucho y te prometo que actualizaré al menos cada viernes o jueves. ¡Que estés muy bien y suerte en todo!.**

**Sesshorin 4ever: Te agradezco por comentar el cap y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado ¡Un abrazo!**

**Anita: Oye, a que sé quiieen eerees jajaja Que suerte que te gusto en serio, ojala que éste también sea bueno.**

**Mauren: Holiiwiis, jaja ¿Te gustó el cap? ¡Dime si Sesshomaru no es hermoso y Rin una gran tonta por querer alejarse de él!**

**Bastard Tendencies: ¿Cómo te va? ¿Se resolvieron tus dudas? Sinceramente espero que no para que sigas la historia con intriga XD, en fin ¡Gracias por darme mi primer Review! Dime si te gustó porfiis y ya sabes cualquier cosa me lo dices. ¡Que te vaya bien!**

**¿Merezco un review?**


	3. Plan C

**Hola! Aquí el nuevo cap ... **

**Sinceramente planeaba hacer el relato con la palabra "Celos", pero creo que es muy pronto para que Sesshomaru demuestre la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Rin. Pero aún así a mí me gusta como acaba esto y espero que a ustedes también. Y si no están conformes pues... ¡Yolo!**

* * *

_Plan C: **Comidas**_

_**:.:¨:.¨:.:¨.¨:.¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:**_

Cuatro días habían pasado desde la pequeña metida de pata que Rin provocó y Sesshomaru se había vuelto más insoportable que de costumbre; ignorando a Rin al punto de ni siquiera visitarla.

La última vez que lo vio fue al día siguiente de su despertar, cuando el doctor acudió para dar su informe y claramente se sorprendió con el cuadro de "amnesia" que presentaba. Pero de igual forma creyó en la palabra de su paciente y le recetó unos calmantes al igual que un tratamiento psicológico que supuestamente le ayudarían a superar la situación y a "recordar" su vida.

Ahora; Rin se encontraba en su habitación hojeando la misma revista que noches atrás encontró y que sospechaba existía desde antes de su nacimiento.

Dejando de lado su aburrimiento, Rin se resignó a llamar a la enfermera para volver a probar la insípida comida de hospital. Sin embargo en ese momento escuchó unos toques en la puerta y vio a su amiga atravesar el pórtico para luego arrojarse a sus brazos. Detrás de Aome Rin logró reconocer a Inuyasha y con un gesto lo saludó, él le sonrió y se apresuró a separar a Aome de la pobre castaña a quien le costaba un poco respirar.

—Te traje la cena, sabía que lo de aquí no es muy bueno. Imagínate que habrías hecho si yo no hubiera pensado en ti, ¡serás tonta Rin! , le tendrías que decir a Sesshomaru que te trajera un delicioso almuerzo que te mantenga hasta la cena.

—Aome— La tranquilizó Rin —No he visto a Sesshomaru desde hace 4 días. Y sinceramente no quisiera encontrarme con él.

—Qué extraño, últimamente él se ausenta demasiado; creí que venía a verte… Pero claro, hablamos de Sesshomaru y él nunca haría eso, incluso aunque perdieras tu memoria... Estar con él debe ser incómodo para ti, en especial si se comporta de esa manera tan idiota y antipática.

—Sí… Tienes razón…

—Es una suerte que me recuerdes a la perfección. Estaría devastada si no lo hicieras porque somos las mejores amigas ¿Verdad que sí?

—Por supuesto Aome. Te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve.

—Hmp, ahora que lo mencionas Rin;— Habló Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido — ¿Estás segura de que el bastardo no vino por aquí?

—Bueno, al menos yo no lo vi… — Inuyasha sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

La pareja solo permaneció unos minutos más hasta que Rin terminó de comer, pues era muy tarde para las visitas y ellos sólo tenían veinte minutos. Se despidieron cálidamente y se fueron.

Rin recostó su cabeza en la almohada y con una inmensa sonrisa quedó dormida.

Una enfermera ingresó al cuarto para apagar las luces y cerrar las persianas. Al salir, fue sorprendida por una figura masculina que como todos los días venía para velar los sueños de esa chica.

—Sabes, es un desperdicio que siempre le traigas algo pero que nunca se lo entregues— Habló la mujer señalando la vianda que Sesshomaru cargaba. Él la ignoró y pasó a sentarse al costado de la camilla mirando fijamente a Rin.

La enfermera le observó con reproche "_No entiendo cómo las demás chicas están tan locas por él… Debe ser porque les regala comida." _Pensó antes de irse.

Sesshomaru se levantó y arrimó su rostro al de Rin, pronto sus labios capturaron los de ella en un tierno beso. "_El mejor postre que existe" _Pensó separándose de ella y volviendo a su lugar para cuidarla durante la noche.

* * *

**¡Fin! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Resulta que Sesshomaru sí estaba preocupadísimo por Rin sólo que no se lo mostraba... Idiota**

**Y Rin tan suertuda; lo sé: la escena final un cliché total, pero tengo mis momentos femeninos aunque no parezca.**

**¡Ya quisiera que alguien me regalara toda la comida que compra sin pedirme nada a cambio! ¡Sería el mundo perfecto! ¿¡Por qué no puede ocurrime!? O_o La buena noticia es que al fin terminé la dieta... La mala es que yo mísma la rompí y no duré ni dos semanas. **

**Como sea, ¡Gracias por los reviews que me ayudan mucho a continuar! y no olviden dejarme uno al menos. **

**SAYONARA!**


	4. Plan D

**Hello seres humanos XD. **

**Espero que no esten muy molestos conmigo por retrasarme en la actualizacion, sepan que yo misma me torturo día y noche. Realmente tuve problemas con mi compu y ahora esta en cero (Lo ironico es que estudio informática jeje) Como sea, en compensación mañana por la tarde subiré el siguiente capitulo un tanto mas largo. Sin más, espero que les agrade la conty.**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Plan D: _"Desafíos"_**

—Muy bien señorita, ¿Ya está lista para irse?— Rin asintió alegremente mientras sonreía al doctor que la despedía. Sesshomaru como un guardián la ayudaba con su maleta para guiarla lo más rápido posible a la salida. Rin sólo lo seguía por instinto, acostumbrándose a la calidez que Sesshomaru desprendía.

Cuando salieron del Hospital Sesshomaru ubico a Rin junto a su auto y abrió la puerta del coche para que ella entrara; mientras él silenciosamente guardaba sus cosas. Sesshomaru ocupo el asiento del conductor, mientras Rin aún no juntaba fuerza de voluntad para subir. Él la miró, absorta en su desconfianza y debió hablarle autoritariamente para calmarla.

—Sube—Ordenó. Rin obedeció y Sesshomaru arrancó con dirección a su departamento.

Estacionaron frente al edificio donde un chico los esperaba. Rin se alarmó cuando Sesshomaru le exigió bajarse y adentrarse al hotel mientras él daba algunas instrucciones al muchacho.

Ella no se encontraba tan alarmada como debería, pues sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraba. Era primordial para cualquiera conocer todos los pequeños detalles de su enemigo, y eso incluía su lugar de residencia.

"_¿Quién rayos se cree que es? ¿Por qué está actuando así?" _

Rin negó y camino hasta el vestíbulo en donde encontró un confortable sillón para serenarse siendo observada con atención por la recepcionista; quien por cierto era muy hermosa y le sonreía con amabilidad como si de antemano supiera quién era.

Rin estaba a punto de corresponderle el gesto cuando Sesshomaru apareció y la llevó hasta el ascensor.

Prácticamente la arrastró hasta el último piso e invadía su espacio personal incluso tras la puerta de su departamento.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?— Cuestiono la chica aprovechando que Sesshomaru se alejaba.

Él dejo la mochila amarilla en el suelo y miro con atención a la pelinegra, con la misma mueca inescrutable que Rin odiaba pero que al mismo tiempo le provocaba temblores por todo el cuerpo…

— ¿Pretendes quedarte tu sola en una pocilga sin tener la menor idea de cómo cuidarte?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!... Tengo otras opciones, como por ejemplo Aome quien con gusto me recibiría.

—Por si no lo sabías el bastardo de Inuyasha ahora vive con ella y es probable que se la pasen de conejos. Créeme: yo no tengo problemas en dejarte con ellos, pero tengo una razón para traerte aquí. — El hombre se acerco a una mesa en el centro del living y le extendió un sobre blanco.

Era su carta de renuncia. Rin sudó frío pensando en cómo evadir el tema.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Por suerte recordó su amnesia, lo cual fue irónico.

Días antes estaba convencida y lista para decirle la verdad a su jefe sin importarle las consecuencias que vinieran. Pero ahora ya no estaba segura de poder soportar la furia de ese hombre.

—Es algo que me dejaste antes del accidente… antes de que perdieras tu memoria. Imagino que tienes curiosidad por saber lo que dice, pero también yo tengo curiosidad sobre unas cosas. Por lo tanto te propongo un trato… —Él hiso una pausa intrigante casi atravesando el alma de Rin con sus ojos dorados— Te desafío a descubrir mi mayor secreto y a cambio tú tendrás… una vida sin mí: lo que más deseas.

* * *

**Fin!**

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Sesshomaru comienza a caerme bien, ya no diré que es un idiota. **

**Una vez más, gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Mil gracias!**

**¿Meresco un review?**


	5. Plan E

**Como prometí aquí está el cap. No lo hise tan largo como quería pero es que cuando escribo hay muchas cosas que luego tengo que eliminar porque son muy de relleno, me odio por no escribir bien! En fin, espero que les guste...**

**Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Aclaraciones:** _Partes en cursiva _**son Flash Backs**

_ "Cursiva dentro de comillas"_** Pensamientos de Rin**

* * *

**Plan E:** "**Enredados**_**"**_

Rin tuvo que deslizarse lentamente por el lugar hasta conseguir un soporte solido que aguantara su peso en lo que su mente volvía a funcionar, ya que sus piernas no respondían.

Ahora que se encontraba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada; por temor a encontrarse con Sesshomaru; podía respirar tranquila y dejar fluir sus pensamientos... Porque no pudo haber imaginado esas palabras, ¿o sí? No podía estar él ofreciéndole un trato sin sentido que no beneficiaba a nadie más que a ella misma ¿o sí?

"_¿Qué es lo que pretendes Sesshomaru?"_

Dos horas después de aquella extraña conversación la pelinegra seguía recordando las palabras que la hicieron huir de la escena; olvidando por completo su acostumbrada defensa verbal.

—_Solo quiero buscar la razón por la que comenzamos a odiarnos. — Sesshomaru detuvo sus palabras al observar la expresión aturdida de Rin, frunció el ceño imaginando que ella no captaba sus intensiones. —Probablemente no entiendas lo que trato de decir y es una pérdida de tiempo intentar convencerte. Aunque ya lo sabía desde el principio aún no puedo entender esta necesidad de hacerlo, de explotar toda tu esencia para poder comprenderte… Sólo quisiera que consideraras mi propuesta ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

Aquel discurso más que confundirla consiguió alterarla al punto de repetir las frases una y otra vez en su memoria _"una vida sin mí… lo que más deseas… ¿Puedes hacerlo?"._ Claro que podía, lo preocupante era que No quería.

La joven se preguntaba por qué el peliblanco parecía tan intrigado por cosas que sucedieron hace tanto tiempo y que quedaron claras desde el principio. Su odio se inicio porque… de seguro él hiso alguna grosería que ella encaró.

¿Por qué tendría que descubrir los secretos de él? A parte de obtener material para chantajearlo y burlarse; ¿Qué pretendía exactamente que descubriera? ¿Acaso intentaba realmente mejorar su relación o sólo quería jugarle una broma cruel porque descubrió su mentira?

Montones de suposiciones asaltaron a la mente de Rin causándole un dolor de cabeza que ella simplemente prefirió desaparecer mordiendo una almohada. La curiosidad era muy grande y casi terminaba de convencerse en aceptar, pero de todas formas continuaba teniendo dudas.

Girando su vista hacia el reloj se sobresalto por la hora que marcaba. Eran las 12 en punto del mediodía e intencionalmente pareció que su estomago gruño pidiendo comida.

Juntó el valor necesario y decidió salir asomándose cuidadosamente para verificar que Sesshomaru no estuviera cerca. Camino de puntillas hasta la cocina y busco algo sabroso y nutritivo que morder.

Con unas fresas y yogurt se preparo un postre que adoraba.

Dando la primera probada dio media vuelta y casi arroja la taza al suelo encontrándose de frente con el hombre de la miraba intensa transmitiéndole mensajes con los ojos.

Rin debía responderle ahora.

—Acepto—Murmuro finalmente luego de unos minutos. Sesshomaru extendió una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Muy bien, entonces pongamos las reglas del desafío— Hablo él con firmeza, Rin se asombro ante su determinación. —Como ya mencione tu misión es descubrir mi mayor secreto en el plazo de 50 días, si lo logras desapareceré de tu vida y no volverás a saber de mí; pero si fallas tendrás que hacer todo lo que te ordene. En cambio: yo debo lograr que recuerdes cada uno de nuestros momentos y cambiar tu actitud por completo. Si lo logro mi premio será material, algo que tu posees y me interesa; si no lo consigo de igual manera puedes hacer lo que te plazca y eso incluye intereses económicos.

Rin asintió convencida de que el peor negociador era Sesshomaru. —Pero primero debes explicarme por qué haces esto.

—Me molestas—Rin alzo una ceja sintiéndose ofendida—Eres tan diferente a mí y la forma en que siempre me llevas la contraria me desespera… Estoy tomando medidas extremas por el bien de ambos.

—Sinceramente sigo sin entenderte, Sesshomaru. Pero admito que tienes razón, esto nos ayudara a limar asperezas. Yo tampoco podía soportar este ambiente tan denso entre nosotros.

—Es extraño que aunque perdieras la memoria te sientas intranquila conmigo, como si tu inconsciente me recordara.

Rin se quedo callada y bastante nerviosa, desvió la mirada y lo escucho suspirar antes de levantarse.

—Empezaras de nuevo a trabajar mañana, iras conmigo a la oficina y te podre al tanto de tus obligaciones. Te ayudare con lo que pueda así no te sentirás tan desorientada.

Rin asintió y se sintió mejor al no tener que permanecer postrada en una cama por más tiempo, suficientes fueron las dos semanas en el hospital.

Sesshomaru se despidió de ella y fue a su habitación, ella lo imito y solo volvieron a cruzarse para la hora de cenar.

* * *

**Fin!**

**¿Estan confundidos? Tambien yo XD**

**Naah, legalmente todavia "no puedo" revelar las intenciones de Sesshomaru y por eso intenté hacerlo de una forma bizarra.**

**El punto es que Rin empieza a acercarse a Sessho y tiene predispocicion de **

**cambiar su actitud con él, ya que ni siquiera recuerda cómo empezó a odiarlo. Pero definitivamente**

**iré mencionando razones a lo largo del fic, que aún queda mucho trayecto :´)**

**En el proximo cap Rin volvera a su office y habrá alguien esperandola (No, no es Aome), **

**¿Será bueno/a o malo/a?**

**¿Merezco un review?**


	6. Plan F

**Buenas. Esta vez cumplí mi promesa y estoy actualizando un viernes; que triste es mi vida por quedarme a hacer fics en vez de ser una adolescente normal. En fin, el cap recién salido de mi cabeza. Sinceramente tenía demasiadas ideas y versiones para este cap, pero finalmente surgió esto y me siento orgullosa por ****completar 4 hojas en Word ( Tammy, seguí tu consejo ;) ) Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Plan F: "Fechorías"**

Rin cerró sus ojos y suspiro profundamente acariciando casi con devoción su escritorio.

Era increíble la alegría que sentía por volver a su trabajo y sentirse útil para la compañía; aunque irónicamente hace sólo tres semanas estuvo a punto de renunciar.

Ahora entendía las tonterías de su comportamiento tan infantil, guiándose por un simple arrebato que afortunadamente no le arruino la vida y ahora agradecía porque todo siguiera su curso normal; por supuesto: normal en el margen de fingir amnesia y soportar la mirada lastimosa que le dedicaban todos sus compañeros y amigos.

En especial se le hacía peculiar convivir con Sesshomaru más tiempo del que estaba acostumbrada; sus miradas principalmente lograban incomodarla demasiado, aunque siguieran siendo los mismos ojos dorados impregnados de arrogancia.

—Entonces solo aprietas este botón y las hojas saldrán por la ranura, pero ten cuidado de no presionar el botón por mucho tiempo o podrías descomponer la maquina.

—Sesshomaru, recuerdo cómo usar estas cosas. No soy tan idiota…—Murmuro divertida viendo a su jefe bufar.

Finalmente luego de unas horas con Sesshomaru explicándole cómo funcionaba la tecnología ella logró convencerlo de que podía recordar perfectamente el funcionamiento de la impresora y de la computadora, aunque él obviamente seguiría controlándola.

En eso un empleado se acercó a ellos y parecía muy nervioso al interrumpir su ambiente.

—Señor Sesshomaru, su padre quiero verlo en su oficina. Por favor sígame. —Y sin más dio grandes zancadas evidenciando su prisa por llevarlo. Sesshomaru asintió y camino detrás del chico, pero antes de perderse por los pasillos volteo hacia Rin y le dedico una mirada de advertencia, exigiendo que no hiciera nada hasta que él regresara.

Rin estiro sus brazos hacia arriba crujiendo sus hombros, apretó también sus dedos antes de ponerse frente a la computadora y empezar a teclear. No fue sorpresa que terminara los pendientes justo a los quince minutos de empezar y antes de que Sesshomaru regresara, pues a pesar de ser tan distraída tenía un don especial con la escritura, lo cual en su caso era muy conveniente.

Pensando en ello recordó un momento del pasado en el que Sesshomaru casi la despidió y que gracias a su talento no pudo hacerlo...

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

Era un buen día para ella; quien con un nuevo peinado notaba satisfactoriamente las miradas de muchos compañeros sobre sí, mientras que hasta ayer ellos la ignoraban.

Rin sentía que las tres horas en la peluquería valieron la pena. Pero no lo hacía por presumida o vanidosa, sólo quería sentirse mejor consigo misma y de paso contemplar la reacción de cierto peliblanco (Aunque eso último lo admitiera exclusivamente en sus pensamientos)

Apuro el paso hacia el último piso pues era un día en el que vendrían inversionistas europeos a cerrar un trato, el negocio era tan crucial que Sesshomaru organizo su llegada una hora antes de la entrada habitual para preparar todos los detalles y arreglar cualquier inconveniente que surgiera.

Ella dejo su bolso en su sitio y se dispuso a buscar a su jefe.

A través de la ventana de la oficina de Sesshomaru pudo reconocer que él no se encontraba allí; así que se dirigió a la sala de conferencias esperando hallarlo con cierta emoción contenida.

Efectivamente desde afuera de la sala podía observarlo sentado en el cabezal de la mesa leyendo unos documentos. Rin peino su cabello con sus manos sonriendo a su reflejo en el cristal antes de entrar junto a él.

Se coloco a unos pasos de Sesshomaru esperando con impaciencia a que se dignara a levantar la mirada hacia ella. Pero cuando pasó, él le dio un vistazo rápido y luego la ignoro. Aquello significo para la chica un gran desprecio, por lo cual su humor automáticamente decayó.

Cerró los puños y se dirigió al podio que se encontraba en el fondo del salón mientras revisaba las planillas de su presentación e intentaba controlar su enojo lo mejor que podía, mandándole de vez en cuando miradas fulminantes al hombre quien no se enteraba de nada.

"No sé por qué me molesto. Sesshomaru es un cubo de hielo andante y sinceramente era obvio su desplante, ya debería estar acostumbrada… pero sigue siendo tan… cruel"

—Acabaste los informes para los socios, ¿verdad?; —Rin se paralizo en su lugar y no fue consciente de los movimientos de Sesshomaru levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ella. —Los necesito revisar ahora, tráelos.

Si se escuchaba atentamente podía percibirse el sonido de una pequeña explosión, pero no ocurría en el mundo real, sino en la cabeza de Rin; quien con los ojos desorbitados empezaba a temblar.

Sesshomaru al notar su postura le toco el hombro para hacerla reaccionar.

Rin se sobresalto y se echó para atrás temerosamente. Ahora recordaba lo que había olvidado, pues por su dedicación a la belleza no pudo terminar los informes que definirían el pacto primordial del que su jefe se sentía tan seguro.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" Repetía Rin como un mantra de gemidos desesperados y gruñidos.

Sesshomaru la miraba sospechosamente y nuevamente le agarro los hombros a la chica haciendo que sus ojos se conectaran.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… Yo… ¡Lo siento!—Ella hiso una reverencia tan exagerada que Sesshomaru no pudo evitar compararla con una persona que rogaba por su vida. — ¡No pude terminarlos!

La antes inescrutable expresión del peliblanco ahora era todo un poema de turbación, confusión y enojo, entre otras cosas.

Dos minutos pasaron con un silencio tan grueso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo; Rin seguía con la cabeza agachada casi llegando al suelo en una incómoda posición. Sesshomaru se encargo de tomar las riendas del asunto agarrando del brazo a Rin para guiarla hasta su oficina y sentarla frente al ordenador.

—Empieza a hacerlo, no te levantaras de aquí hasta que termines… Tengo que despedirte después de esto.

Rin miro a Sesshomaru con un puchero pero solo recibió como respuesta una mirada asesina le hiso clavar la vista en la pantalla y comenzar a escribir.

Sesshomaru la ayudaba dictándole párrafos que ella adornaba con bonitas y formales palabras; él estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que ella captaba y juntaba todas las ideas que le daba y además transformaba su lenguaje seco en uno culto y refinado.

Finalmente a pocos minutos de la llegada de los inversionistas ambos terminaron el informe. Rin corrió hacia la fotocopiadora y se quedo haciendo las copias y revisándolas una por una al ponerlas pulcramente dentro de los folders con el logo de la empresa. Sesshomaru fue de nuevo a la sala de conferencias esperando la llegada de los socios.

De esa forma comenzó la reunión hablando sobre el proyecto y lo beneficioso que sería la unión entre ellos, mientras Rin sonriente entregaba las carpetas a los presentes.

Una vez que cerraron el trato con éxito y los extranjeros se fueron Sesshomaru miro a Rin juntando las tazas de café y ordenando las sillas correctamente. Se acercó silenciosamente por atrás de ella y sonrió levemente sin que otros lo percibieran.

—Puedes quedarte por ahora, pero que no vuelva a suceder algo como esto— Dijo y se marcho

Rin volteo a verlo con sorpresa, pero solo pudo divisar su espalda alejándose. Ella sonrió contenta y se consoló pensando que al menos una cosa buena salió de todo eso: Sesshomaru hablo con ella más de lo que normalmente haría y con un tono familiar que nunca le había escuchado para no despedirla.

…Además… su peinado seguía intacto.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

* * *

Rin salió de aquel recuerdo con la misma sonrisa inmensa que había tenido ese día.

Pero al segundo la borró de sus labios.

Había olvidado ese momento, ocurrido al primer mes de ser contratada y cuando las cosas con Sesshomaru todavía no empeoraban o alcanzaban la cúspide de hostilidad.

"No entiendo porqué olvide eso"

Rin se sentía deprimida y no distinguía la razón. Quizás por la apuesta y eso de fingir amnesia volvía en el tiempo buscando una razón para seguir desconfiando y odiando a Sesshomaru; o también para entender su propuesta tan extraña. Pero no tenía sentido si sólo recordaba sus mejores momentos, los únicos buenos que pasaron juntos antes de que todo se desmoronara.

Rin se golpeo la cabeza contra su escritorio cerrando los ojos, y forzándose a dejar de pensar. Lo estaba logrando cuando una pesada mano se presionó sobre su cabeza y no la dejo levantarse para averiguar de quién se trataba.

—Hola pequeña, que casualidad encontrarte... Espero que todavía me recuerdes.

Rin contuvo un escalofrío ante esa voz, y en cuanto consiguió la oportunidad de zafarse se levantó y se alejo todo lo posible de "él".

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto rudamente, mirándolo con rabia.

—Que tierna eres, se nota lo mucho que me has extrañado querida— Él se carcajeó, con evidente hipocresía que a Rin le molesto aún más. —Tenía ganas de regresar, y una de las razones es por ti, Rin…

— ¿Y se supone que debo creerte?—Rin cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, sin sospechar la presencia de un tercero en escena— Dime sin rodeos lo que planeas.

El hombre sonrió torcidamente una vez más y miro de reojo al lugar en el que Sesshomaru permanecía escondido, sabiendo que Rin todavía no lo notaba; pero él si pudo hacerlo y ansiaba usarlo a favor.

Rin apretó los labios en espera de la explicación que el hombre le daría. Levanto una ceja intrigada por lo que escucharía, sin embargo no tardó en rememorar la intranquilidad que esa situación le provocaba, en especial si de un momento a otro Sesshomaru volvía a aparecer…

Porque después de todo el hombre frente a ella era uno de los motivos por el que empezaron las peleas agresivas entre Sesshomaru y ella. Su ex-novio en verdad fue un dolor de cabeza en su tiempo; y sospechaba que seguiría metiéndola en problemas con su reaparición.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Quién sera el ex de Rin?**

**Estoy al pendiente de sugerencias porque **

**realmente no sé a quien elegir.**

**Pensé en Kohaku; pero él es demasiado **

**tierno y angelical como para ponerlo de antagonista.**

**Gracias por los reviews y saludos a todos!**

** Sayonara! **


	7. Plan G

**Hola, amigos y amigas! Al fin viernes! Deseo que todos estén bien y que no tengan chocolates cerca… porque quizá yo puedo aparecer a través de la pantalla para robarme algunos XD… Naahh mentira. Love and Peace!**

**Ahora los dejo con el cap.**

**Disclaimer: ****Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Plan G: ****"Granada"**

Sesshomaru apretó los puños, molesto a nivel Dios.

Consideraba impropio aquel impulso que lo mantenía pegado a la pared, manteniendo los oídos atentos a conversaciones que no le incumbían o que no debían importarle. Pero allí seguía; como un cobarde escondiéndose y con ansias de escuchar el resto de la conversación.

"_Sólo evito que vuelva a suceder lo mismo…"_ Se repetía; sin embargo, ni con esa excusa no lograba detener las réplicas de su orgullo.

Sesshomaru siguió prestando atención cuando el ex novio de Rin tomo asiento en la silla de ella y se acomodó con pose altiva.

Rin parecía bastante molesta; el peliblanco supuso que la razón era por no conocer al extraño que la abordaba sin sutilezas… porque ella no podía recordarlo ¿o sí? ¿Era posible que lo recordara a él, al igual que a Aome y a su hermano? ¿Acaso sólo decidió olvidar a Sesshomaru y a nadie más?

Haciendo a un lado aquellas sospechas él se dispuso a escuchar al indeseado, quien invito a Rin a sentarse también para continuar con la plática.

—Bueno querida, ya que insistes te contaré mis oscuros planes. Pero antes quisiera que Sesshomaru se acercara y se pusiera cómodo, porque esto se pondrá interesante.

Rin se tensó automáticamente y con la espalda extremadamente recta volteó hacia una esquina, por la que Sesshomaru apareció.

El ojidorado sentía una parte de su orgullo destrozado, y lo único que tenía en mente era devolver el golpe a su enemigo: Koga (como siempre lo había hecho).

—No recuerdo ninguna cita contigo en mi horario. Así que te agradecería mucho que volvieras en otra ocasión; o que mejor no volvieras nunca. —El típico tono autoritario. La chica pudo reconocer aquel modo de antaño, igual al que siempre usaba con cada roce que surgía entre ellos.

—No la necesito, considerando que el tema que necesitamos hablar es completamente personal. ¿O es que tú mezclas trabajo con tu vida íntima?

El comentario fue con doble intención, y Sesshomaru lo sabía; lo cual solo aumento su defensa y rabia contra Koga. Rin permanecía fuera de ello, sin saber qué papel interpretaba en todo ese show.

Koga fue su compañero en la universidad, Rin y él estudiaban la carrera de administración y eran los mejores del curso; quizás por ello ambos comenzaron a estar siempre juntos y terminaron siendo novios.

Pero ella sabía que nunca le había querido en serio, ni él a ella.

Fue por la costumbre que continuaron juntos, y cuando Rin consiguió trabajo en la corporación _Inu No Taisho_ ambos se mudaron juntos; buscando reavivar una llama que nunca estuvo encendida.

A ella le pareció muy romántico confiar en su pareja contándole sus vivencias en la empresa, pero por ser la secretaria del jefe a veces se le escapaban cosas que nadie más debería saber... Aunque no todo fue culpa de ella, porque Koga tampoco se tomó la molestia de aclararle que era el heredero de la empresa rival de Sesshomaru.

Tras una serie de malentendidos y otros problemas Sesshomaru conoció a Koga y ella pudo sacarse la venda de los ojos. Terminó con Koga y se alejó de él, pero su jefe también la culpo de mil consecuencias que surgieron por culpa de su indiscreción, entonces Rin ya no volvió a confiar en ninguno de los dos. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a odiarlos a ambos por igual.

Y la escena se presentaba así: Sesshomaru, de pie tras de Rin manteniendo su porte elegante y temerario, fulminando con la mirada al castaño mientras que éste sonreía lobunamente haciendo evidente la burla en sus acciones. Rin, perdida en el espacio al mismo tiempo que estaba entre ambos hombres que disputaban; todavía sin saberlo; por quedarse con ella.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Según yo, granada es sinónimo de una bomba, pero más pequeña y de corto alcance que puede dañar sólo a las personas más próximas; en éste caso al trío presente de: Rin, Sessho y Koga (Me decidí por él para ser el ex, pero como NO me gusta que se quede como el malo al final no lo será, TANTO)**

**Y bueno, eso intenté hacer... por eso el título del plan.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review.**

**Hasta Adiós!**


	8. Plan H

**Olah ¿Cómo están?**

** Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que surgió de una experiencia personal; realmente muy difícil de hacer pero tenía que terminarlo. En fin los dejo leer... Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer:Inuyasha y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takajashi.**

* * *

**Plan H:** _"Herida"_

Rin atravesó el pórtico del departamento de Sesshomaru a la velocidad de la luz y corrió a ocultarse en su habitación antes de que él la alcanzara y sacara **ese** tema nuevamente.

"_Fue un grave error"_

Le parecía curiosa la forma en la que; precisamente después de una mentirilla piadosa, en la que supuestamente olvidaba todo; de pronto aquello que alguna vez marco su vida cobraba formaba tangible y se presentaba ante ella como un recordatorio de sus acciones y de su situación con Sesshomaru.

Porque no podía arreglar años de peleas y discusiones de un día para otro. Ni tampoco podía pretender que ignorando su pasado podía empezar volver a empezar, ésta vez con el pie derecho.

Rin se arrojó a la cama intentando ahogar sus pensamientos. Pero no daba resultados positivos, los acontecimientos llenaban sus memorias con más frecuencia e incluso miles de sentimientos diferentes atravesaban por su cuerpo ahora que ya no se entraba ante la mirada inquisidora de Sesshomaru.

"_Flash Back"_

Luego de la riña entre ambos hombres, el peliblanco tomo asiento junto a Rin no sin antes recibir un gruñido de advertencia por parte del ex novio.

— ¿Puedes hablar de una vez?— Rin, harta de la situación, pretendía terminar cuanto antes y dejarlos a ambos con su guerra de egos.

—Querida, no es necesaria tanta impaciencia. —Koga sonrió muy travieso. — En cuanto me enteré quise comentarles la noticia, pero no tuve la oportunidad de encontrarlos; así que tuve que posponerlo hasta ahora… Es sobre Kagura. Ha vuelto a Japón hace tres semanas… Imagino que te alegras Sesshomaru; puesto que ella era tu amante; y la única que te soportaba de hecho. Ahora yo estoy aquí para transmitirles un mensaje de parte de ella…

Una pausa muy profunda se dio. Koga disfrutó leyendo los rostros alterados de ambos.

Podía apostar a que Sesshomaru estaba bastante alarmado y confundido tras su expresión estoica. Koga más que nadie conocía la historia fuera de las sábanas entre Kagura y Sesshomaru, porque debía admitir que ella también fue una "buena amiga" para él. La mujer y el Taisho no se llevaban nada bien principalmente por las ambiciones de ella. Sesshomaru nunca le había dado más lugar que el de una amante y Kagura nunca se lo perdonó, esa fue una de las razones por la que ella se marchó jurando venganza.

Koga paseo su mirada por la silueta de su ex novia.

Le parecía extraño que ella no reaccionara de ninguna forma. Pues Kagura siempre fue la enemiga jurada de Rin.

Kagura la veía como rival desde que ella la humillo frente a una junta de inversionistas delante de Sesshomaru, quien no hiso nada por defenderla. Llegaron incluso a prohibirle el acceso al edificio y el peliblanco simplemente le decía que se lo merecía.

Rin nunca fue consciente del gran objetivo de Kagura por alejarla de Sesshomaru, Koga sospechaba que incluso hasta ahora Rin no entendería las intenciones de la mujer; y le preocupaba que con esa inocencia ella saliera mal parada por todo lo que vendría y por lo que planeaban hacer.

—Ella los invita a una gala benéfica este viernes por la noche. Tiene asuntos pendientes con los dos y espera que ustedes participen de la obra, aunque tampoco tienen muchas excusas para faltar ¿Verdad? Ya que es una gala anual en la que tu empresa demuestra su poderío, ¿O me equivoco, Sesshomaru?

Rin estaba tiesa como una estatua; y es que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Cierto que nunca le agradó Kagura, pero tampoco le importaba lo que ella hiciera con su vida mientras la dejara en paz; incluso con cada grosería Rin siempre fue capaz de superarla al punto de que el comportamiento de la mujer enfadaba más a Sesshomaru que a la víctima.

"Fin Flash Back"

Unos toques en la puerta de Rin la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y su corazón casi sale por su boca cuando vio a Sesshomaru abrir la puerta y pasar dentro del cuarto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Pregunto él —¿Has entendido algo de lo que dijo?

Rin entendía a lo que se refería y sabía que él sentía curiosidad por saber si el accidente también había borrado al castaño de su memoria y a Kagura.

Le preocupaba que Sesshomaru empezara a sospechar de su engaño. Así que decidió cautelosamente contestar:

—No sé quién es él. Y tampoco entendí su conversación, ¿Quién es Kagura, y por qué quiere vernos?

Sesshomaru asintió y se acercó nuevamente a la puerta para salir de allí, pero antes observo fijamente a Rin.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas. —Susurro antes de irse y sin intenciones de que Rin escuchara.

Pero ella pudo hacerlo.

Y ya era tarde.

Porque ahora Rin tendría que soportar estar cerca de esa víbora sin estrangularla. Actuando como si no la conociera y como si no recordara todo el daño que sufrió por su culpa… ella fue otro de los obstáculos que entorpecieron la buena relación que podrían tener jefe y empleada.

* * *

.

.

(^o^)

**¿Merezco un review?**

**.**

**.**


	9. Plan I

**Lo sieeeentoooo!**

**Me perdí por tanto tiempo que merecen mis entrañas en bandeja.**

** Sé que sonara a excusa pero una virus de lo lindo arruinó mi compu y no pude hacer nada para repararlo. **

**Además estaba de exámenes y tenía que estudiar... En fiin! Volví y no me importa tener que subir caps desde un cyber porque ahora mas que nunca tengo muchíiiiisiima inspiración. **

**Perdón nuevamente gente linda... y espero les guste el cap.**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Plan I: "Inmutable"**

Rin estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y el vestido más costoso que nunca hubiera usado.

Si no fuera por Sesshomaru, quien insistiendo en comprarlo la convenció para llevarlo ya que afirmaba que así lograría estar más hermosa que Kagura, ni siquiera habría contemplado la prenda.

En realidad… en todo el transcurso de la noche ni siquiera había visto a la mujer; y eso que ella era la anfitriona del evento.

Suspiró aburrida y apoyo su brazo derecho en la mesa para apoyar luego su mejilla en su mano, fingiendo que todavía escuchaba a los socios de la empresa y sus anécdotas "divertidas" acerca de quien desperdiciaba dinero en forma más tonta.

Se sentía perdida en ese ambiente de "alcurnia" y desubicada completamente desde que Sesshomaru se alejó y no regresó.

Inexplicablemente, a pesar de su atuendo y maquillaje que la hacían parecer otra persona, ella no se sentía cómoda. Siempre quiso destacar y hacerse notar; pero sólo cuando cierto peliblanco se encontraba presente. Para ver cómo le afectaba verla diferente a su siempre _inútil secretaria-que no podía mantener el pico cerrado- ni el cabello ordenado._

La pelinegra reprimió un gran bostezo y se levantó de su lugar, dispuesta a buscar una salida en donde el aire fresco y la soledad calmaran su creciente inconformidad.

Se disculpó con sus acompañantes y empezó a vagar por el salón buscando la mínima señal de exterior que le permitiera salir bajo el oscuro cielo, quedarse contando las estrellas hasta que todo terminara y que Sesshomaru recordara su existencia para llevarla nuevamente a casa.

-¿Y si ya se fue?

Los ojos de Rin se ensancharon ante la posibilidad, pues podía tratarse de una hora completa desde que la abandono, o incluso más.

Mientras pensaba sus pies la llevaron al salón continuo en donde varias parejas bailaban. Rin admiro la lámpara de cristal que colgaba sobre la pista reluciendo como las estrellas que tanto ansiaba mirar hace un segundo.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en las personas que se movían al compás de una lenta balada.

Kagura estaba allí, rió irónicamente en cuanto detallo su porte y elegancia; ella nunca podría igualar a Kagura ni llegarle a los talones porque se necesitaba más que un vestido refinado para superarla.

Odiaba profundamente a esa mujer. Y se odiaba a sí misma por hacerlo. Odiaba también al idiota de Sesshomaru quien seguía con los brazos rodeando a su ex amante.

Ambos estaban bailando, muy juntos y como si nunca hubieran terminado su relación.

Él. Quien se supone estaría de su lado la estaba traicionando.

Por alguna razón aquello envió puntadas dolorosas a su corazón. Pero obviamente Rin pensó que se trataba de la sensación de ira que aumentaba con cada paso que; sin darse cuenta; daba acercándose a la pareja.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellos esbozo la mejor sonrisa cínica de su repertorio.

Kagura fue la primera en notar su presencia y brindarle una mirada hiriente acariciando la peli plateada cabellera de Sesshomaru como si estuviera marcando su territorio.

Por supuesto que a Rin eso ya no lograba intimidarla.

Poniendo una mano en el hombro de su jefe hiso que él la mirara. Elevando el mentón con finura, descendió su toque por el brazo masculino y capturo una mano entre las suyas; antepuso su propio cuerpo entre Kagura y él, jalando a Sesshomaru para que la abrazara también.

-Si no te importa querida es tiempo de que yo disfrute con mi pareja.

Kagura la fulminó en cuanto Rin descansó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, cerrando los ojos con expresión de placer, haciendo retroceder a la mujer ofendida por al menos un momento.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Habló Sesshomaru al oído de Rin me cuanto Kagura despareció del perímetro.

-Me dejaste sola. Además estaba aburrida y ella me debe mucho más que esto.- La chica respingó y alejo su cabeza del cálido pecho.

- Claro… Lo siento.- Ambos mirándose fijamente se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

Rin parpadeo por culpa de la resequedad en sus ojos y fue consciente de lo acababa de ocurrir; o más bien en cómo acababa de caer frente a él. Sus mejillas adquirieron distintas tonalidades rojas. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó con burla y levanto una ceja.

Rin guardo silencio y se dedicó a escanearlo; ésta vez profesionalmente.

-¿Qué?- Sesshomaru borró cualquier mueca en su rostro y volvió a ponerse una máscara de hielo, pues sentía que mostraba más de lo necesario.

- Acabo de descubrirlo.-Rin asintió seriamente. Murmurando que merecía un reconocimiento por su _dichosa revelación._

-Habla- Exigió exasperado y curioso.

-No eres tan frío como pareces, en realidad eres cálido y divertido. Cuando sonríes un hoyuelo se forma en tu mejilla izquierda y eso sólo significa que debes sonreír más seguido, porque es muy hermoso y aunque no es tu estilo creo que te sentaría bien no tener cara de estreñido todo el día. Tu secreto es esa expresión que guardas bajo una inmutable y tiesa máscara de hielo.

Sesshomaru la observo impresionado y luego de unos segundos volvió a sonreír.

Ella de verdad estaba tomando su apuesta en serio. Había creído que lo olvidó, pero afortunadamente no lo hiso.

-Tienes razón, ese es uno de mis secretos. Pero no eres la única que lo sabe, otros cercanos a mí también conoces todas mis expresiones, por lo tanto no es mi mayor secreto. Deberías intentarlo mejor si quieres ganar.

-Lo haré-Rin sonrió, volviendo a colocar su cabeza en el tórax masculino, imitando su acompasada respiración y escuchando atentamente los latidos de su corazón.-Me esforzaré.

Ambos siguieron bailando hasta que las canciones dejaron de escucharse.


End file.
